Crush (READERXFREE!)
by KyojinChan
Summary: You had always had a crush on him. You just never knew how to tell him properly.
1. reader x Makoto

**TITLE: **Crush.

**PAIRING: **READER X MAKOTO

**TYPE: **One Shot.

"(y/n)-Chan!" You glance up from your sketching. Your (e/c) eyes scan the classroom, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, your eyes land on the hyper blonde upperclass man that had been following you around for a couple days now. It was a little weird but the kid seemed innocent enough so you let it slip by.

"How may I help you, Hazuki-Sempai?" You asked as you gently sketch a few more details onto your drawing. Despite your eyes being focused on the sketch in front of you, your ears were fully aware of any movements Hazuki made. At the moment, he was walking over to you, a grin on his face no doubt.

"You don't have to call me Hazuki, (y/n)! Call me Nagisa-Kun!" Hazuki's hands plopped down n your desk, his face leaning closer to yours. You leaned back, a light blush covering your cheeks. "Oh, you can draw really good, (y/n)-Chan!" Hazuki looked pointingly at your drawing, gaping. You blushed even more, snatching your sketch away from his prying eyes.

"T-thank you, Hazuki-"

"It's Nagisa-Kun!" Nagisa insisted, a grin covering his face. You stared at him for awhile, contemplating if you should address him so friendly.

"Thank you, Hazuki-Kun." Nagisa pouted, shaking his head, his blonde hair flopping everywhere.

"Close enough. Anyways, I was wondering-" Oh god, here comes the fated question. "-if you would make posters for the swim team? We need more members, since we only have four right now. Think you can do it, (y/n)-Chan?" His question threw you off. He wanted you to make posters? You frowned, tapping your pencil on the desk as you thought. You were certain that he was going to ask you to join the swim team again since they needed a girl that would actual swim.

"I, uh, I can do that . . . how many do you need?" You asked, setting your sketch pad back on your desk. Hazuki cheered. Instead of answering your question, he grabbed you by your wrist, pulling you towards the classroom door. You squeaked quietly in surprise, holding your sketch pad close to your chest.

"We have to go meet up with the others to discuss poster ideas! We could go to Haru's and get pizza!" Hazuki called over his shoulder at you while humming happily. He continued to chatter about discussion plans but you didn't pay any attention. Instead, you looked out the windows at the front of the school. Surprisingly you could see the four others that Hazuki was pulling you towards. Your eyes instantly go to your long-time crush – Makoto Tachibana.

It was sort of a crush-at-first-site type of thing. You had seen him at the entrance ceremony. He had stood alone, frowning as he looked around for someone. The site of him made your breath hitch and your heart rate to quicken. You were not in love with him (or so you believe), but you were crushing really hard on him. You have talked to him a total of ten times since that day, all because of Gou (or Kou as she likes to be called).

"Ah, (y/n)-Chan!" Kou called once you and Hazuki had reached the four. The next second Kou had you tackled in a hug. You stumbled backwards some before regaining your balancing and squeezing Kou back with your free arm.

"Kou-Chan~!" You sung simply before pulling away from her tight embrace. Nanase-Sempai nodded in your direction, acknowledging your presence. Ryugazaki greeted you formally like usual, even doing a slight bow.

"Hello, (y/n)-Chan!" Makoto greeted you warmly. Your face warmed in response to his words, hiding your red cheeks from his view. Kou looked between the two of you, giving you a knowing look. You just shook your head, placing your sketch pad in your bag. Hazuki began explain to the others' what his plans were.

" . . .So what do you guys think?" Hazuki asked cheerfully, looking at his friends and teammates hopefully. Nanase just nodded.

"Draw the water beautifully." Nanase looked directly at me, a serious look present on his face. Nanase's dedication to swimming and his love for the water was really inspiring. It had encouraged you to continue with your drawings.

"Let's go to Haru's house to discuss the details!" Kou suggested as she linked arms with you. The boys al nodded.

"Mind if I walk by you, (y/n)?" Makoto asked, smiling down at you. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks once more as you nodded. In front of you, Hazuki and Ryugazaki chatted to each other, Nanase a few steps ahead. Kou chattered about something to you but you were paying no attention. Your eyes were peeking up at Makoto behind you (h/c) bangs.

His deep brown eyes were captivating. The way they shone so warmly made your heart melt. When he was dressed in nothing but his swimsuit, you would turn beet red. Of course, no one saw your red face. You always hid in the bushes, watching Makoto swim in secret. He was beautiful when he swam, even more so than Nanase-Sempai.

"(y/Ln)-San, are you listening?" You snapped out of your thoughts of Makoto, blinking rapidly as your eyes met Ryugazki's violet ones. You had been dwindling in your thoughts longer than you had assumed. You were now standing in front of Nasane's house. Everyone was already inside besides Ryugazaki and you.

"Ah, gomen! I was thinking about some poster ideas." You lied quickly, adjusting your bag strap. It had been digging painfully into your shoulder for the last ten minutes without you knowing. You would bet anything that later you would have an aching shoulder.

"Hm, just be sure to pay attention to the conversation from now on." Ryugazaki said before heading into the small home. You stuttered a quick yes before hurrying after him into the house.

You couldn't decide if you had rotten luck or not. You were pretty sure you did. Why would you have the fate of sitting next to the boy who made you all flustered and bothered? Yet, here you are now, sitting right next to the boy who made your heart feel about ready to burst from your chest.

"So, poster idea," Hazuki placed a single sheet of paper on the table. Dead silence filled the area around the table. You glanced nervously around at everyone. Even Makoto was deep in thought. After a few moments of silence passed, Hazuki cried out, burying his hands in his blonde locks. "Ah, this is so useless. I can't think of anything!" Hazuki pouted, laying his head down on the table in defeat.

Daringly, you reached for sketch pad. It went unnoticed by the others. Well, it almost did. Makoto smiled encouraging at you as you slowly removed the sketch pad from your bag. He mouthed a simple 'go' before turning away, going to distract the others while you worked.

_Okay, I got this_

Once you had your pencil fished out, you began sketching a quick outline. Here and there you would add silly phrases relevant to the swim club. The main picture was to be some type of animal. You weren't sure what anime to choose but you were for sure it had to be a water animal. Suddenly, a perfect animal came to mind. A soft smile casted over your lips as you began sketching the animal.

"Wow!" Hazuki exclaimed as you held up your work. A whale was sketched in the middle, phrases covering every side. "That's really good, (y/n)-Chan!" Kou awed at the drawing as well, nodding quickly in agreement with Hazuki. Ryugazaki nodded in approval. Nasane just stared at it, his eyes wondering carefully over they sketch. Makoto awed at the drawing, exclaim many words of praise. It made the heat rise to your cheeks once more.

"I know what we can do," everyone turned their eyes to Nasane. "Posters can have many different animals, animals that represent us."

"That's a great idea!" Kou chirped before turning to you. "Can you do that, (y/n)-Chan?" You nodded.

"Just tell me what you want me to draw." You stated simply, flipping to a clean page. Hazuki claimed he wanted his to be a penguin. Ryugazaki insisted his to be a butterfly, despite it not being a water animal. Nanase simply said he would like his to be a dolphin. Makoto was stumped on his for a while before saying his would be a whale.

"Seeing as (y/n)-Chan can draw them so well, I thought why not?" Makoto smiled gently down at you, causing you to blush even more.

A few awkward touches and pizzas later, it was time to leave. You left first, claiming you had to get back home before your poor mother had a panic stork. Once out of the noisy house, you felt at peace. You weren't looking forward to any sleep tonight, you had work to do.

"The posters turned out fantastic, (y/n)!" You just nodded, leaning your head back against the cool building. Kou had somehow convinced you to come watch practice, despite how tired you claimed to be. You cursed Kou for dragging you here.

"You are really good at art, you know. I wish I was as good as you, but I guess we can only have one talent we are extremely good at." The familiar voice laughed. You were too tired to tell who the source of the voice was. This is what you get for staying up all night.

You had managed to make over two hundred posters before your mother and father started shuffling around the house to prepare for work and eat breakfast. The all nighter had been both successful and a fail. You had managed to please Makoto but twenty coffees later and you were still dozing off.

"Ah, so you are tired." The voice said. You groaned lightly as something warm covered your body. Something warm and hard slid down next to you. You instantly leaned against the thing, sleep taking it's grip on you.

Unknown to you was that the thing was none other than Makoto, the boy of your affections. He smiled warmly down at you as you snuggled closer to him. He leaned down, burying his nose in your (h/c) hair. It smiled of honey and strawberries. It made him sigh contently.

"You are so cute, (y/n)."

** This one isn't as good as I would like it but oh well. I wanted to make a readerxMakoto one shot because Makoto is my second favorite :3 (Rei is my favorite. A readerxRei story should be out soon. Yay!)**


	2. reader x Rei

**TITLE: **Crush

**PAIRING: **ReaderxRei

**TYPE: **One Shot.

School had never interested you. Math and English were a pain to learn, they made your head throb. Japanese and gym class were they only classes you looked forward to, both with a different reason. The reason you were so into Japanese class was because you dreamed of became a famous novelist. The reason you were so fond of gym, however, was none other than Rei Ryugazaki, your junior high crush.

_ "Could you not?" The girl snarled, crossing her arms. You didn't look up at her as you continued to scramble to gather the fallen papers. They had dropped to the floor by an innocent bump to the shoulder from the snobby girl. "I don't want you picking up my papers. Your bad luck might rub off on them and that's just . . . ew." _

_ "G-Gomenasai." You whispered quietly, your hands starting to tremble. Tears threaten to fall as you stumbled to your feet, leaving the papers on the ground for the girl to grab. Instead of bending over to grab her papers, she stepped closer to you, slipping a finger under your chin. Tilting your head back, she grinned widely. _

_ "Oh, don't cry, you poor thiiiing." The girl said in a childish voice before bursting out laughing. You cringed, your eyes stinging as you held the tears at bay. You wouldn't cry in front of this girl. That was what she wanted, for you to show your weakness and cry. You hadn't cried in front of any for a year and you didn't plan to change that now. "As if I care if someone like you cries. You don't really belong here, now do you?"_

_ "I-I . . . I do!" You blurted out. The girl raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. You gulped, cold sweat run down the back of your neck. "I do belong here! I was born for a reason; I am looking for that reason now." Silence filled the space between the two of you. The silence was finally broken by the girl throwing her head back, laughing loudly. _

_ "Oh my," the girl whipped the corners of her eyes, giggling softly as she did so. "You are so funny, (y/n)-Chan! You belong? Ha, as if! Someone with as rotten luck as you has no right to live." Your cheeks felt tight as you tried to suppress the tears that swam in your (e/c) eyes. You couldn't help but wonder what you had done to this girl. You have never said a single mean thing about anyone in your whole life. So why does she hate you so much?_

_ "Juli-Sempai, why do you dislike me?" You questioned quietly, your eyes daring to meet her icy brown ones. She frowned a bit before her smile returned full blown. _

_ "Oh, dear, I don't dislike you!" Juli grabbed your arm, pulling you even closer to her. "I just greatly envy you." Her words shocked you. What was there to envy about a girl who lost her parents and unborn sibling in a freak incident three years ago? _

_ Juli suddenly looked disgusted, pushing you away. _

_ "You are such an idiot! I'm jealous of you because of your appearance. Someone as unlucky as you doesn't deserve such beautiful (h/c) locks or stunning (e/c) eyes." Juli sneered, her eyes narrowing dangerously. You stumbled backwards, tripping over your own feet. As you fell to the ground, you couldn't help but think how right she was. You were unlucky, you didn't deserve such an appearance. _

_ "It doesn't matter if she deserves it or not. Your appearance is a gentic thing. If you have beautiful parents, you will more than likely be beautiful. If you have not-so-beautiful parents, you are more than likely to be not beautiful. I am leaning more towards the latter for you, Amano-San." A voice foreign to you filled your ears as you fell into well-toned arms. They seemed a little bit to muscular for a boy in Junior High._

_ "R-R-Rei-Kun!" Juli cried in shock, her glare whipping clean from her face. It was replaced with a lock with both shock and embarrassment. The arms that had caught you helped balance you once more before their owner stepped forward. You sucked in hard, your eyes widening at the boy. It was none other than Rei Ryugazaki, the boy that you had taken a sort of attraction to over the course of three months. _

_ "Please do not address me so formally. Proper suffixes should be used when addressing others." Rei stated matter-of-factly. Juli paled, stammering out a response. Rei cut her off, continuing on with his ranting. "Also, I don't want to be addressed so kindly by the likes of you. Someone who puts down others for their appearance is nothing but a filthy scum. Beautiful things should be cherished, no matter how envious you are. If I were you, I would be trying anything to get closer to Miss (l/n)." For some reason, his words made you blush. You hid the blush behind your (h/c) bangs. _

_ "W-Wha . . . why are you standing up for someone as unlucky as her?!" Juli sneered, her glare coming back. Rei sighed, pushing his red glasses back up the bridge of his nose. _

_ "I cherish beautiful things. It would be unfortunate for a beauty like (l/n)-San to wither away." Rei side-glanced at you, a smile twitching at his lips. You looked up, meeting his eyes briefly before quickly looking back down. "Now, if you would please continue on to your next class, I will let this pass and not tell any of the teachers. I know you wouldn't like Aoi-Sensei finding out about this." Juli paled. _

_ "Whatever!" she exclaimed quickly as she bent to gather her papers. Once she was running down the hall, Rei turned to you. _

_ "Your uncle already knows about this. Luckily, Aoi-Sensei is her teacher." Rei stated simply before heading off to the classroom. You clutched your bag strap tightly, nibbling lightly on your lip. Should you follow him or just wait until he lives to return to the classroom to avoid awkwardness. "Aren't you coming to class? Skipping wouldn't be such a good idea." You jumped at his voice. Looking up, you discovered Rei had stepped, looking back at you. _

_ "Oh, uh, yes! Coming," You quickly walked over to Rei, the blush from before still on your cheeks. As the two of you walked in silence, you couldn't help but watch him from the corner of your eye._

_ "Why did you help me back there?" You questioned Rei quietly. Silence hung in the air for a long moment. Finally, Rei spoke._

_ "She was saying such negative things, it was irritating. Like I stated before, beautiful things should not wither away. They should be well kept, happy and content. That's what I want to do with you, (l/n)-San." You glanced up at Rei, shocked by his words. Rei paused in his walk, turning to face you fully. "I want to make you shine again. I want your beauty to always be with me." It sounded like a love confession, but you knew it wasn't. This was your first time ever speaking to the beautifully smart boy. Of course, it wouldn't be your last. _

Today was the day. Today you would confess your love for Rei. It had been a few years since that day. Both you and Rei had matured beautifully. Your (h/c) grew long and lushes, flowing down your back like a waterfall. Your (e/c) sharped, no longer looking as innocent as they had in Junior High. Rei had become more muscular. His body was in tip-top shape. His dark hair had grown longer, falling into his beautiful, stern violet eyes that only softened when around you. You were both members of Iwatobi's Swim Club.

You ran over your plans for the day, wondering what café would be the best place to announce your love. If you went to the one by your house, you could spend more time with Rei, but if you went to the café close to your friend Makoto's house, you could go to him for comfort if rejected. You sighed, shaking your head. Your thoughts were useless. Rei wasn't big on cafés. What were you thinking?

"Why is there an ugly frown on your angelic face?" You jumped out the voice. Glancing up, you smiled warmly up at Rei.

"Good morning, Rei-Kun!" You chirped, flipping your phone close so that he couldn't glance at the details for your plan.

"Are you going to tell me why you were frowning?" Rei questioned as he took a seat in the desk beside your own. You shook your head. "Should have known, anyways, would you mind meeting me behind the school after the final bell?" Rei questioned. You looked at him with a quizzical look before nodding.

"Sure." No more words were spoken between you two as your sensei stepped into the room, singing a cheerful good morning to the class.

At the sound of the final bell you gathered your things. Rei had already disappeared into the crowd of students. The action seemed odd to you. Rei usually waited for you after class. Then again, he _did_ say he wanted you to meet him at the back of the school.

Swinging your bag over your shoulder, you made your way slowly to the back of the school. As you walked, your mind buzzed with thoughts of what Rei might want. Maybe he had a secret he wanted to tell me without prying ears? Like a secret such as a crush. The thought of Rei having a secret crush made your heart ache painfully. It would ruin your whole plans.

As you rounded the corner of the stairway, you bumped into something hard. You stumbled back, trying to keep your balance. Strong, slender fingers grabbed you by your forearm, pulling you back up.

"T-thank y-" you were cut off by warm lips meeting your own. Your eyes widened as you pressed against a hard chest. Your eyes met the close eyes of your kisser. They hid behind rectangular, red glasses. Wait, those glasses . . .

Rei Ryugazaki was kissing you. You repeat, Rei Ryugazaki, the boy of your dreams, was kissing you warmly on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and unfed hunger, it made a shiver go down your spine. Somehow, you managed to get over your shock and kiss your crush back. His lips molded perfectly with your own. It was . . . magical.

The two of you pulled away, both panting for breath. Rei leaned his head against yours, staring fondly into your eyes.

"Your beauty has inspired me greatly throughout the years. This world is so . . . nearly empty of pure, innocent beauty. I like you, (f/n)-Chan, I might even love you." Your heart swelled at his confession. He liked you back, he really liked you back. For the first time since your parents died, you felt truly happy.

"I like you, too, Rei-Kun." You whispered, pressing your lips to his once more. Your plans for the day had been ruined, but the goal you had set was achieved. You had confessed your love to Rei and he felt the same. No matter how well thought of a plan was, no plans could beat this moment You and Rei shared now in each other's embrace.

**Ah, I just finished this at 2:30 am and I am soooo tired ;c  
I hope there isn't too many mistakes. I will edit in the morning.  
Goodnight~ 3**


	3. reader x Rin

**Title**: _Crush_  
**Pairing**: _Reader x Rin_  
**Type**: _One Shot_

==================================================================================================

You crouched low, avoiding being seen by anyone passing by. Even though it was past curfew, a few students were still awake doing homework. You doubt they were really doing homework this late. Nonetheless, you had to be careful. One wrong move and you have ruined your chances of meeting up with him for the rest of your school nights.

Thinking of the crimon haired boy you were to meet up with, your eyes scanned the dark halls for him. Where was he planning to meet up this time? You crept silently down the hall. You soon reached a dimly lit intersection. Looking both ways, you noticed the door to the swimming pool was slightly ajar. Bingo.

You hurriedly tiptoed over to the door, peeking in through the crack. Rin was already in his swim suit, sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water. From your place behind the door, you couldn't help but marvel over his muscles. Going away to Australia had been a good choice for him. He looked even more toned than Haruka. Then again, Haruka hadn't worked out much since the winter was just ending.

When you were just a young girl, you had met Gou, Rin's sister. She preferred to be called Kou but you always slipped up and called her Gou anyways. She never yelled at you like she does with Nagisa now. Maybe she got more sensitive about the name, but that's beside the point right now. You had met Rin through her and had almost instantly started having a crush on him. Of course, you were too young then to understand your feelings. You hadn't realized them until it was too late and Rin was gone.

He found out about your feelings anyways. How he knew, you would never know. Instead of confessing that he had no feelings for you or that he felt the same, he wrote in the email he sent to you that once he returned to Japan, the two of you would become F.W.B (you later discovered the abbreviation meant friends with benefits leaving you a blushing, flustering mess whenever you thought of him).

Now that he was back, you had been meeting up with him each night. Each night was spent in a new place, to keep our meetings a secret Rin had explained. You have yet to kiss him on the lips but he has left plenty of love marks on your (s/c) skin since his return.

"Good evening, (y/n)-Chan," Rin called to you, rising from his seat as you stepped into the room. Water dripped from his perfectly toned legs, making you gulp nervously. Everything about him made you feel nervous. From his crimson hair to his stunning red eyes; from his sharp, shark-like teeth to his perfectly toned body. His personality and voice brought you in as well. Though he could be rude, Rin's personality sparked your . . . lust for him even more.

"Good evening, Rin-Kun." You replied, slipping your bag off your shoulder and setting it down to the ground with a light thump. Silence filled the room as Rin's eyes scanned over you. He had requested you wear something pretty, like a dress of sorts. You had chosen to wear a light pink sundress with a pasty yellow hem and straps. You wore plain white sandals. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks flow free of the usual tie that held it captive during the day.

"You look beautiful . . ." Rin whispered, stalking closer to him. You tried to keep your eyes on his, but you failed horrible. "Are you really that in love with me?" Your cheeks flared at his words.

"I'm not in love with you!" You snapped quickly, trying to hide your blushing face from his enticing eyes. You gasped lightly as a cold hand grabbed your chin gently. Moving your face to look at his, Rin grined down at you.

"Just as I thought, you are blushing." He leaned down, his lips brushing against your heated cheeks. The touch caused your cheeks to warm up even more. You stood still as his lips trailed down to your jawline. There, Rin nipped the smooth skin lightly as he moved to your neck.

"Ah!" You gasped, your hands shooting up to rest on his chest. Rin had a habit of biting your neck, and each time you jumped. He always bit enough to draw blood so that he could suck it up. It was weird, no doubt, but you would do anything to make him happy.

"Aaaah," Rin pulled away abruptly, his eyes piercing your (e/c) orbs. Slowly, he leaned down. Your heart beat quickened at his sudden closing in on your lips. You could feel his warm, minty breath on your slightly parted lips. Was he going to kiss you?

"You make the cutest noises." His lips pressed to the corner of your lips in a teasing manner. You couldn't fight the pout that appeared on your face as he pulled away. Rin was so cruel, always teasing you like that, but not today. Today, he would be giving you exactly what you wanted, even if you had to force him.

Before he could pull away, fully, you locked your arms around his neck, tugging him back down. You met his surprised glaze before pressing your lips to his. You couldn't help the moan that erupted from your throat. It was a moan of happiness not pleasure. You had been aching to kiss him since the day he came back.

You expected him to pull away any second now. Instead, he wrapped his arms securely around your waist, holding you tightly against his warm, bare chest, deepening the kiss. You gasped when his sharp teeth began nibbling on your bottom lip. A moan of pleasure left your lips as Rin began sucking on your bottom lip to get the blood.

The kiss lasted until the both of you pulled away, panting for air. Rin smiled deviously down at you. Leaning down, he lapped at your bottom lip, getting any blood he had left behind. You blushed at the action, but the nervousness didn't return. Doing what you had been aching to do for weeks now boosted your confidence, especially since he had kissed back.

"Y'know, (y/n)-Chan, I might actually like you." Rin whispered in your ear, nibbling gently on your ear lob. You couldn't help but laugh.

"How could you resist me?" You teased back lightly, a smirk casting over your lips. Rin smirked as well, leaning down once more.

"Mmm, I don't know."  
==================================================================================================

**_Ah, this one wasn't as cute as the other two…sorry. I am having a little writers block with these ReaderxFree! Ones shots right now, sadly. I hope you like this though. I plan on doing another Rin one to make up for this one.  
_**  
**_Speaking of another Rin one shot, be expecting a little treat tomorrow (if I don't get have to go to bed early tonight anywas). It's not smut, rest assured. This is rated T and will remain so. Anyways, I think you guys will enjoy it :D_**


	4. SPECIAL: RinxReaderxHaru: Amnesia

**Title**: Crush (alternant: Amnesia)  
**Pairing**: RinxReaderxHaru  
**Type**: One shot

**_Hello! So, since I didn't get to update yesterday, I decided to make you guys a treat! A love triangle between rivals. AAAAAh. Of course, the choice of who you get is yours. In the next chapter you get Rin. The chapter following you get Haru. Happy reading!_**

_It shouldn't be as though I'd fall into any love_  
_Even though I knew that from the very start  
When we had met, I suddenly found my heart being captivated  
My self-control suddenly began falling apart_

Nothing could change your mind at this point. It was now or never, you had to do it, but was it really worth it? Something better could come along, something so much better that would kick your unknown past. Then again, wasn't that a bad chance? You don't even know who your real parents are. Hell, you couldn't even remember the name of your crush! The only reason you knew you had a crush was because of your 'friend' Gou Matsuoka, but she had no clue who it was because you never told her.

Why did you emphasize friend like that? You knew she was really your close childhood friend, her brother was, too. Speaking of her brother, you could recall the many times he made you blush the past two weeks since you have been awake. Maybe he was the one you had a crush on?

Your thoughts drifted from the crimson eyed swimmer to the blue eyed one you had met just the other day. When your eyes met his, you couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. The look made your heart beat race. Maybe he was your crush?

"Gah!" You crouched low, burying your hands in your soft (h/c) hair. This was the exact reason why you had to do this. Your thoughts were a jumbled mess. Any moment beyond the point of you falling from down from something tall was a messy blur of shapes and unreadable words. Checking your cell phone was useless. It had been crushed in your fall, making it unusable. If only it hadn't been broken, maybe then you wouldn't be so confused and distraught.

"You know, this is the exact reason for your amnesia?" Your head whipped up, meeting the stern glaze of Rei Ryugazaki, one of your apparent friends. The two of you had come from the same line of blood as his mother. Though your eyes and hair color differed from each other's, you both had the same facial features. Yours were slightly softer than his but it wasn't very noticeable. Before the accident, the two of you were often mistaken for cousins or siblings, or so the hyper blood Nagisa Hazuki had claimed.

"I don't remember being in freezing water. I remember falling." You mumbled, your eyes shifting back to the slightly swaying water. Small pieces of ice floated in the water.

"That is correct, no water was involved in your accident, but you are trying to inflict pain on yourself, are you not?" Rei stepped closer as he spoke. "The night of your accident, you had sent everyone a text. Each text was slightly different, but in each you apologized over and over again for various things. From being a failure to ruining Nagisa's penguin sculpture, the apologies ranged. Using the tracking device I had attached to your phone when you started acting distant provided us with the location of your whereabouts. When we found you, you were . . ."

Like everyone else, he trailed off at that part. He didn't need to continue. You knew you had fallen jumped from a four story building. Rin and Haru both reached you first. Both had been frantic at the site of blood slowly making a puddle by your head. When you first heard that part your heart beat raced and your cheeks turned pink. This was the effect the two had on you.

"I know the rest, Rei-San." You whispered, resting your chin on your bony knees. You had grown thin and fragile during the three months you were in a deep coma. It was hard to eat a proper three meals a day without puking after dinner, lunch sometimes. You were approving, though. Just a couple days ago you were permitted to eat solids again. Solids beat soup and apple sauce any day.

"Anyways, I knew you were up to something to day so I followed you here." Rei slowly sat down on the ground beside you, his long legs crossed. "I also have something to tell you. It's about Rin and Haru." Your eyes flickered to his at the mention of their names.

"What about them?" You questioned. Rei looked grimly at the barely moving water. After a few moments of silence, Rei spoke up, answering your question.

"The two idiots are had a big argument today. Surprisingly enough, it had nothing to do with Swimming . . . it had everything to do with you, (y/n)-Chan." Rei's eyes met yours, his grim look still present. "They both plan on fighting for your heart. They both like you very much; I wouldn't be surprised if they both loved you." Your eyes widened. They were . . . fighting over you?

"Tch, don't be so blunt about it." Your head whipped up, your eyes meeting Rin Matsuoka's crimson pair. Haruka Nanase stood a few feet all from him, glaring daggers at the shark-toothed boy. Rin smiled gently at you. "Ah, (y/n)-Chan! I didn't expect to find you here!"

"You were looking for me, were you not?" You questioned dryly. You didn't mean to answer so emotionlessly. You just had to make it seem as though you had no interest in him. Even though you did (or thought you did anyways), it would just boost his already big ego.

"Yes, we were." Haru replied bluntly, his eyes truning to their usual emotionless stare as his eyes met yours. Your beat quickened at the sight of the small smile that casted over his thin lips.

"Neh, shut up, bastard." Rin growled at Haru, his glare hard. Snapping his eyes away from Haru, Rin smiled gently at you. "Ah, you caught me! We come with a proposal! Go on a date with us!" Your eyes widened. Go on a date with them? BOTH of them?!

"He means, we request you go on a date with both of us separately." Haru explained, noticing your confused and shocked expression. "So that you can try and remember who your crush is." Your eyebrows furrowed as a frown found its way onto your lips.

"Why do you think it's one of you two? It could be Rei-San for all we know." Your hand gestured carelessly to Rei, who blushed lightly. You knew it was untrue since he was already dating Nagisa. Nonetheless, you made a good point.

"Kou made narrowed down the options. Rei is already in a relationship with Nagisa, making them both not options. Makoto is definitely not it since the two of you have a rough history. Kou is also not an option because she believes you are a heterosexual." Haru explained. You bunched your lips up to the side, thinking. Should you accept their offer? It could help with finding more of your unclear past.

"I accept your offer." Rin grinned while the corner of Haru's lips twitched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You look beautiful, (y/n)-Chan!" Rin commented as he bounded towards you. He wore a plain red sweater with tight gray jeans. A gray beanie settled perfectly in his deep red hair. He looked stunning you had to admit. You wore a (f/c) turtleneck, a white black skirt with knee-socks with the same hue as your turtleneck. You wore black ear muffs to keep your ears warm. If anyone looked beautiful, it would undoubtedly be him.

"I think you are the beautiful one here, Rin-San." You commented softly, staring up into his crimson eyes. Rin chuckled.

"Call me Rin-Kun, okay?" Rin asked, reaching to take your small, bony hand in his own. You gasped at the contact, blushing furiously. His hand felt warm against your freezing one.

"Okay . . . Rin-Kun." You hesitated on calling him something so friendly. Even though you two had been friends for a few years, it felt weird calling him something so friendly now that you had no knowledge of you two being friends before.

"Better!"

The two of you soon appeared at a small, cute café. It was small with a fairly large tea cup on the sign. It looked cozy and warm. You eagerly stepped into the café. It was just as warm and cozy as you imagined it would be. A single trio of girls sat in the very back, giggling about something. When they heard the bell, they glanced up.

"Wow he is cute!" One of the girls whispered while the other two squealed in agreement. You felt awkward at their stares as Rin pulled you to the counter. The boy there chirped a cheerful hello. He reminded you a lot of Nagisa. The thought left you as one of the girls comment drifted into your ears.

"Isn't that Haruka Nanase's girlfriend with him?" Your ears twitched.

"They're going out? I thought they were just close friends!" Again, your ears twitched.

"The way Nanase-Sempi acted when she got into the horrible accident made it seem as if they were dating." Your heart beat pounded in your ears.

"You are right. Matsuoka-Sempai's reaction had been bad, but Nanase-Sempai's had been much worse. Maybe we should ask her about it?" That would be useless. You remembered nothing. Even your own parents were a mystery to you. You lived by yourself but you were wealthy from a fortune left to you by them.

"(y/n)-Chan?" The pounded in your ears left as you blinked rapidly, your focus returning to Rin and the boy who held a note pad in his hand.

"I will just have a large coffee with two squirts of cream and a spoonful of sugar." You said quickly, trying to recover from the shock of what you just heard. Had Haru been your boyfriend? If so, why didn't he tell you?

"Okay! Your order will be ready shortly, please take a seat anywhere!" The boy chirped before disappearing into the kitchen. Rin pulled you towards a booth exactly opposite of the whispering girls. Rin released your hand as he slide into the booth sit across from you.

"So, (y/n)-Chan-"

"Did I date Haru before the accident?" You questioned. Rin pursed his lips. The cheerful look in his eyes turned sour. His hands balled into fist. "Rin-Kun," He gritted his teeth, shooting a sideways glare at the staring trio. They jumped at his glare, all of their faces paling instantly.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Rin waited for you to nod. "I know you had a crush on Haru. I figured it out a few days before the accident. Haru didn't know yet, he didn't know you were going to confess to him, but I did so . . ." Rin's hands clenched even more, his eyes glaring down at the table. "So, on the day you were going to confess to him, I made sure Haru didn't show up. He tried to go meet up with you like you requested but by the time he got there, you were gone. The only sign of your presence was a large dolphin plushy with 'I Love You' on its tail fin." Rin stopped.

A sharp pain shot through your head as a memory suddenly played.

_"Where is he?" You looked around, trying to spot the dolphin boy. It was already fourty minutes place your meeting time, where could he be? You glanced sadly down at the pushy in your arms. You planned to give it to him as a showing of your affections for him. "Just ten more minutes . . ."_

_The ten minutes passed slowly with no action. He wasn't coming. He stood you up, even though you had written it was very important that he came. You tried to blink back the tears. He wasn't coming, just like your parents hadn't listened to your pleas for them to come back to you. _

You suppressed a groan of pain as another memory filled your thoughts.

_"Mama! Dada! Come back! Don't leave me here all by myself!" A younger version of you cried, tears falling rapidly from your cloudy (e/c) eyes. They continued to walk, never once glancing back at you. You could have sworn you saw your mother shaking though, as if she was crying. It egged on your cries. _

_"I don't wanna be all alone! Mommy, daddy, please. I need you. Don't leave me alone!" They were almost out of sight now. You became frantic, pounding on the locked glass door. It would automatically unlock in an hour. By then, they would be long gone. You had to stop them. _

_"MAMA! DADA! COME BACK!" Your screams filled the air, muffled to the outside world. Your mothers sobs could be heard now. If she was crying, why was she leaving?_

"Rin-"

"That same day, the accident happened. When I saw you laying there, a pool of blood growing around you I freaked. Haru got to you first so he held you but I . . . but I held your hand. I tried not to cry, since you always hated seeing people cry but it was useless. You were dying and I had triggered your actions . . . I couldn't take it!" Rin buried his hands in his scalp, his nails digging into his skull.

"Rin-Kun," You stood, walking over to his side of the booth. You slid into the small space beside him. Awkwardly, you wrapped your arm around him, resting your head on his shaking shoulder. "I forgive you. You didn't know what your actions would cause."

After Rin had calmed down, your drinks came. In silence, you both sipped silently at your steaming drinks. You couldn't help but notice the grim look on Rin's face.

"Good morning, (y/n)-Chan." Haru said in his usual monotone, staring blankly at you. You smiled kindly at him. Your new memories helped you feel more emotions, especially towards Haru. Your past feelings for him were obvious now, but were they still present?

"Good morning, Haru-Kun." He couldn't know you knew he was your crush that would ruin the whole date. You were both dressed in casual clothes – tight jeans with a colored sweater. Your date would be at the Dolphin Show. Despite the winter barely being over, many people still attended the show to see the beautiful creature do tricks.

Unlike Rin, Haru didn't reach for your hand was you walked to the building where the show would be held. You didn't mind much. Over the time you had met him again, you got a good idea of what his personality was. He was distant from others but didn't mind voicing his comments on things. Like you had assumed, the walk was silent. You didn't mind it though, you liked being in his company.

When arrived at the Dolphin Show, you discovered you were the first to arrive. Haru instantly headed towards the center of the front row, the best seat. With a smile still on your face, you followed him, sitting down next to him. Silence filled the dome like room.

"I remembered a few things, yesterday." You said softy, breaking the silence. Haru looked over at you, indicating for you to tell what you remembered. "I remembered my parents . . . and how they left me alone in our large, advance apartment." Sadness weighed down on your heart. The memory was enough to make you tear up.

Your eyes widened as Haru pulled you into a tight hug. Your cheeks reddened as Haru's chin rested on top of your head.

"Haru-Kun . . ." You whispered, your eye lids dropping slightly as Haru's smell and warmth engulfed you. Being in his arms erased any sadness that had previously gripped at your heart. The embrace felt familiar to you, as if you had felt it before.

_"Why are you crying?" You sniffed, rubbing your eyes. Looking up, your eyes met the icy blue eyes of a boy your age. Your mouth opened slightly as you stared at his beautiful face. It was stunning. Who was he? _

_"M-M-My mom and dad . . . I-I miss them." You cried even more, hugging your knees even more tightly to your chest. You hiccupped, fat tears rolling down your cheeks. It had only been two weeks since they had left. You missed them like crazy. _

_Your eyes widened as two small arms wrapped around you. Your eyes flashed open, getting an eyeful of silk black locks. The little boy was hugging you. A boy you didn't even know was hugging you. _

_"Don't cry. Pretty girls shouldn't cry."_

People began filing into the room. The show would be starting in five minutes. You stayed in Haru's arm, not budging until the show started. His arms were just as comforting as before. Maybe that was when you first started liking him?

"Woah!" Gasps of awe filled the dome room at each trick the dolphin did. As the last ten minutes approached, the host asked for a volunteer to swim with the dolphin. At the mention of swimming, Haru stood, raising his hand.

"I want to swim with the water and dolphin." Haru said. The host chuckled.

"Well, just go get changed real-" Haru threw his sweater off before pulling his pants down. Your eyes widened at the sight of his swim suit. "-quickly . . ."

_"Eh?! Why do you wear your swim suit under your clothing?!" You exclaimed as you stared wide at the stripping Haru. Haru just shrugged, grabbing his goggles out of his pocket and placing them securely on his head. He positioned himself at the starting place. After a long moment, he dived in._

_You marveled at his form. It was beautiful and flawless. His swimming reminded you of a dolphin. From now on, he would be known as Dolphin-Chan to you. _

"Doplhin-Chan . . ." You whispered. Haru looked down at you in surprise. Recognition was clear in his eyes. He knew you just remembered something. Dolphin-Chan must have been a name you frequently called him.

"Alrgiht, what is your name young man?" the host ask one he and Haru stood on the platform next to the dolphin.

"Nanase Haruka." A few giggles filled the dome room.

"A girly name for a beautiful boy, go figure!" The crowd laughed at the hosts joke. You pursed your lips, not finding the humor in the joke. "Now, Nanase-Kun, you will be racing Pixi here to the other side of the tank and back. Think you can win?" Haru was silent for a while.

"I will try my best." Haru stated simply. The host chuckled. Stepping onto the single starting platform, Haru bent down into the starting position.

"1 . . . 2 . . .3 . ..GO!" Haru dived into the water. He used his free style. He kept up perfectly with Pixi, it shocked you. When the time came to turn, Haru fell slightly behind. He pushed harder, pushing into the lead. The crowd awed and cheered as Haru lifted himself out of the water, proving him to be the victor. You stood, cheering and clapping loudly.

"Good job, Dolphin-Chan!" You called up to him. Haru glanced down at you. You could have sworn you say a smile on his face. It made your cheeks turn pink.

**_Time to pick your guy! Will you choose Rin or Haru? Who knows? I think you do oh wel. SUSPENSE FOR ME HAHAH. *Comment who you choose please. I really wanna know*_**


	5. YOU CHOOSE: Rin Matsuoka

*******YOU CHOOSE: Rin Matsuoka!*******

You looked out the train window. You had made your choice. You had thought about your feelings long and hard for the past week. You tried to gain more memories by hanging around the others but none came. The only memory you gained was that you had a little childish feud going on with Makoto because you stole one of his cakes in grade school. Although you were confused on why Makoto would still be mad over that, you found it cute.

The train slowed to a stop. It was now your time to exit. The moment you stepped off the train, your plan would be set in motion. Rin would be waiting for you by the entrance of the train station. You had sent him a message asking to meet up with you at the train station.

"Rin-Kun!" You called, waving to him once he came into your line of vision. He glanced up, a small smile gracing his face. At the sight of the smile, your heart dropped. He was still harboring the guilt in him, even though you told him it was okay at the café. "Don't smile like that."

Rin blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rin frowned. You frowned also.

"No you are not smiling at all." You mumbled. Moving forward, reached your hands up to his face. With a finger at each corner of his mouth, you pushed them up, making him look as if he was smiling big.

"This is how I want to see you smiling." You stated, removing your hands from his face. Rin stared at you for a long moment before sighing deeply, his shoulders slumping.

"I am sorry, (y/n)-Chan . . . I can't smile like that around you . . . I-I don't even deserve to be happy-" You sighed in frustration. Cupping his face in both of your hands, you pulled his face down. You gave him a chaste kiss, shutting him up.

"You do deserve to be happy, Rin-Kun, and I want to be the one to make you your happiest." Rin stared in bewilderment at you, shocked that you had kissed him.

"W-What about Haru?" He asked. You casted your eyes down.

"I only remember a fraction of my feelings for him, and the feelings I remember feel . . . fake in a way. But when I think of you, I can't help but feel so . . . so happy. A warm feeling feels me . . . I can't explain it." You took a deep breath before letting your (e/c) eyes meet his crimson ones. "You are my crush, Rin Matsuoka."

"I . . . am so happy." Rin pulled you into a bone crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You breathed in his scent as you wrapped your arms around him. He smell was enchanting, you never wanted to stop hugging him.

You wanted to be with him forever.


	6. YOU CHOOSE: Haruka Nanase

***YOU CHOOSE: Haruka Nanase!***

With a stuffed dolphin under your arm, you knocked gently on Haru's door. When no answer came, you twisted the door knob. To your surprise, the door was unlocked. Pushing it open, you walked into the small home. Looking around, you couldn't find Haru anywhere.

"Haru?" You called. No answer came. Frowing, you walked down the hall. Turning down into the living room, you almost screamed as you tripped very something hard. Turning to rest on your bottom, you discovered the thing you had tripped over was none other than Haru himself. He was asleep on the ground, snuggling some stuff animal. On further exaiming it, you discovered it to be the dolphin you had meant to give Haru the day of your accident. A blush warmed your cheeks.

Crawling on your hands and knees, you approached Haru. Bending down, you slowly gazed at his sleeping features. He looked even more beautiful when sleeping. It made your heart beat pick up.

"(y/n)-Chan?" You jumped, falling back onto your bottom as Haru's eyes suddenly opened. You panted, trying to get your suddenly quickened heart beat to slow. Haru rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"You kept it." You whispered, looking down at the stuffed dolphin in his arms. Haru looked at me surprised.

"You remember?" He asked. You nodded.

"Rn told me everything." You admitted. Silence filled the room as Haru looked down. After a few moments of silence, you broke it. "I came here to give you this." You held the dolphin you had brought out to him. It looked exactly like the other dolphin but its cheeks were pink. Haru stared at the animal.

"I am your crush." It wasn't a question but you nodded. Suddenly, Haru pulled you forward, his lips on yours. Your eyes widened a fraction before slowly closing, enjoying the warmth of Haru's lips on yours.

"We can name the dolphin you brought (l/n) and the other can be Nanase." Haru panted once you two pulled away. You giggled at his suggestion. You threw your arms around him as you slid into his lap.

"Sounds good to me." Haru smiled a rare smile, causing your heart to do a flip. His lips met yours again before he stood with you in his arms.

"Let's go for a swim." You laughed, resting your head on Haru's shoulder as he carried you out of the house.

You wanted to stay with him forever.


	7. reader x Nagisa

** sorry for the wait. Three days of school and I can already say 8th grade is going to be hell**

**Title**: Crush  
**Pairing**: Reader x Nagisa  
**Type**: One-Shot

"A dance?" You frowned, scanning over the flyer. Gou nodded.

"Yes! The school agreed to let the swim club hold a dance! It's a great way to get new members! Don't you agree, (y/n)-Chan?" Gou asked. Looking up, you discovered her eyes gleamed with excitement. You weren't totally for sure if this would help get any members but it would be fun.

"Yeah, totally. Do I have to find a date?" You asked, praying you wouldn't have to. All the boy's in Iwatobi were absolutely terrified to ask you out. The fault was on your older brother and his always glaring eyes. Although he was short just like you, he was strong and vicious, not to mention over protective over you.

"Well . . . you do . . . but I think it will be understandable if you don't. With your brother Hikaru being as protective as he is." Gou said, smiling. "Or I could go with you! It's always fun to go with friends to dances, right?"

"Won't you have to help set up the dance, Kou-Chan?" You asked, frowning slightly. Gou's smile faded into a frown as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I do . . . I was really hoping we could go together." Gou pouted. You couldn't help but giggle at her expression.

"It's fine! We can still hang out during the dance, right?" You asked, smiling warmly up at your friend.

"Yeah, you're right! Well, I gotta go . . . see you tomorrow in class, okay?" You nod, waiting until Gou is out of the classroom before gathering your things. Your smile you had put on before fell as you stuffed your books in your bag. A dance . . . just what you needed right now. You wonder who _he_ will go with. Maybe _he_ will go with some cute girl from his class? _He_ mentioned liking someone, right?

That's right, _he_ did. It had been just last week. You had somehow been dragged away from your studies to a trip to a swimming wear store. You accompanied Rei and _him_ around the school. You had barely listened to their conversation as you looked uninterestedly around the store. At the mention of _him_ having a crush, you had finally zoned in, listening in. Sadly, you could get no more information on _his_ crush.

You hissed the memory away as you continue walking down the empty hall. The dance was in two days. Maybe you could just skip out on it. Gou would be too caught up with the boys anyways. She wouldn't notice your absence.

Again, you made a disapproval noise at your thoughts. Why now, of all times, were such negative thoughts filling your head? Despite all the hardships you had faced in your life, you had managed to keep a positive mind. Maybe these thoughts were the effect of falling in love with a boy so far from your reach?

"(y/n)-San, is something the matter?" You jumped at Rei's voice, your heart skipping a beat in surprise.

"Ah, no, nothing is wrong! I just, um, I was just thinking about the . . . dance! Yeah, that's it. I am just worried about the dance." You laughed nervously, rubbing your arm. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"What are you worried about?" Rei asked. You bit your bottom lip. Could you tell Rei what your real worries were? He was _his_ best friend, after all.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Nagisa-Kun?" You asked, looking up at Rei with a pleading look in your (e/c). Rei's purple eyes widened slightly, realizing what you were going to tell him.

"I promise." You took a deep breath.

"I want to ask Nagisa to go with me to the dance but . . . he already has a crush." You sighed, lowering your head in defeat. Rei was silent for a long moment.

"I see . . . what I was to help you?" Your head snapped up at his words. Was he serious? From the look in his eyes, he was.

"That would be, well, fantastic! Ah, you're a great friend, Rei-Kun!" You cried. Without any second thoughts, you latched your arms around Rei, squeezing him tightly. His body froze in shock. You quickly pulled away, sensing how awkward he felt. With a slight wave, you bounded down the hall. No more poisonous thoughts invaded your mind and you were happy.

"What took you so long?" Your brothers piercing purple eyes met yours. He wasn't blood related to you, he was your foster brother. Naturally, you were jealous of his eye color. It was far more vivid and beautiful then your own. Both of your parents had the exact same eye color, leaving you with no other options.

"I was talking with Gou." You answered casually, falling into step with Hikaru. He glanced at you suspiciously.

"What were you talking with her about?" Hikaru held the door open for you. You thanked him before answering his question.

"About the dance."

"Do you plan on going?" Hikaru asked. You bit your lip, nodding. "Then I will escort you."

"Hikaru! That's embarrassing!" You cried, gapping over at him. Hikaru rolled his eyes in return.

"Well, I am the only man in this school worthy enough to be your date." Your face heated at his words. From both anger and flustered by his comment.

"I don't think so." You mumbled, kicking a pebble.

"Oh, and who do you think is more worthy of joining you?" You could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

"Nagisa Hazuki." The name surprisingly left your lips without any hesitation, shocking both you and your brother. The shock look didn't last long before it twisted into a look of disgust.

"You mean the blonde baboon on the swim team? He is like a child! There is no way he is a proper date. Rei Ryugazaki would seem a better fit." Hikaru stated, nodding as if agreeing with himself. You sighed irritably.

"Well, too bad. Nagisa makes me feel . . . happy. Rei is a good friend but that's all." Hikaru stopped abruptly, his fist clenched.

"Why can't you just think about your future?!" His outburst shocked you. What was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" You voiced your thoughts, frowning. Hikaru's narrowed eyes found your own. It took all your will not to look away. His gaze was absolutely terrifying and mesmerizing at the same time.

"What I mean is, Hazuk does not seem like a man that will get a good job. He'll probably become a fisher man and die, just like the huge incident before! What if he dies, (y/n)-Chan? Then what will you do?" You looked at him stunned.

"Hikaru, I never said I wanted to marry him! I just thought it would be nice to go to the dance with him." You said slowly, hoping that your soft words would calm him. Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms.

"But that what's this will lead to, won't it? You will marry him and then bear his children. You know what you will do next? You will forget about me." His voice softened at the last part. His whole posture fell, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Onii-San . . ." You whispered, stepping closer. "I could never forget about you. You have been my friend since I was two. I could never, ever forget about all the times your there for me when no one else was. I will never forget about the times you stood up for me when my peers constantly teased me. There is no way you can be erased from my mind, not even a boy."

Silence rung clear in the air between us. All the students were gone, leaving us by ourselves. Hikaru never looked up. He kept his eyes on the ground, even when he started moving towards the train station, his mouth never opened, his eyes never flickered up. With an aching chest, you followed after him.

-

Two days later and the day of the dance was here. Rei had informed you that Nagisa would be waiting for you by the entrance to the gymnasium. You were beyond excited. You were so excited you forgot about the silent treatment Hikaru had been giving you since the small argument the two of you had gotten in. You would be lying if you said you weren't worried about him. He usually at least exchanged pleasantries with you before, during, and after school.

"(l/n)-San, it's your turn to change." You jumped, your eyes shifting to a vaguely familiar gilr from your class. You just nodded your mouth too dry to speak. Grabbing your bag, you headed towards the changing room.

The dress you would be wearing was an elegant gown that you had fallen in love with. It had been your mother's wedding dress, but it didn't look like something a bride would wear. It fell to just above your knees and rich (f/c) that fitted your complexion well. Thin straps held the dress up.

After slipping the dress on, you stuffed your feet into a pair of white flats. There was no way you were going to wear heels, they killed your feet. With a quick glance at the mirror propped up by the door, you stepped out of your room.

"Ah, you look so cute!" You looked up at Nagisa in surprise.

"N-N-Nagisa-Kun!" You stammered, your cheeks pinking noticeably. Nagisa grinned widely, moving closer to you. He was only a few centimeters taller than you, so your eyes met perfectly with his.

"So, I'm your date for the night?" Nagisa asked a gleam in his eyes. You nodded, your cheeks heating even more.

"Yes, I-I think so." Nagisa suddenly leaned forward, his breath tickling your ear. Your breath caught in your throat at his sudden closeness.

"I'm so happy." He whispered lowly, the childish voice gone from his words. You froze. For a spilt second, it felt as if it wasn't Nagisa who stood in front of you.

"Excuse me," Nagisa stepped back from you, his grin as wide as ever.

"Hello, Hikaru-San!" He chirped. Hikaru ignored his greeting.

"Could I speak to my sister for a bit?" Nagisa nodded.

"Sure! See you at the dance, (y/n)-Chan!" With a single wave in your direction, Nagisa bounded down the hall. Once he was out of sight, you turned your attention to your brother. An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded hoarse as he forced the words out of his mouth. "I have deprived you of a normal high school life due to my own insecurities. I shouldn't have thought that you would leave me alone once you got a boyfriend."

"Hikaru," You instinctively wrapped your arms around your foster brother. You buried your face in his chest, enjoying his comfortable, familiar warmth.

"Go to the dance with Nagisa, live a little." You nodded. With a quick peck to his cheek you skipped down the hall, eager to dance with Nagisa.

Dancing with him seemed . . . magical. The second you stepped into the gym doors, you were swept off your by none other Nagisa. He was also eager to dance with you. You had twirled all around the gym with him, the music filling both your veins with never ending energy. Now that a slow song was playing, you could talk freely with Nagisa.

"You are a really good dancer, (y/n)-Chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, making your cheeks heat for the umpteenth time that night.

"You're not that bad yourself." You offered, smiling brightly. Nagisa grinned.

"Can I tell you something, (y-n)?" Nagisa asked. You nodded. "I have a crush on you." You heart beat quickened at his words.

"I, uh, have a crush on you too." Nagisa smiled. Leaning towards you, he quickly gave you a peck on the cheek.

"That's great!"

-

School started Wednesday and my brain is fried. I tried on this, though! Hence why it took so long to get out . . . I might redo it later. Meep. Also, I am finally working on request. Flame Princess' request should be out by Friday!


	8. reader x Seijuro

The wind whipped harshly, forcing you to bury your nose in the warmth of your brother's scarf. You would have been wearing your own but you had misplaced it somewhere in your room. Of course, your brother didn't know you had the scarf; he would kill you if he found out.

You sneezed, sniffing as your eyes watered from the force of the sneeze. Why was Rin taking so long? It was already ten minutes pass your meeting time and the hair boy had yet to appear. You tugged your coat tighter around you in attempt to stay warm. You cursed lowly under your breath. Turning, you stepped to move when your name was called.

"(y/n)-Chan!" The voice caused the hair on the back of your neck to stand up. Taking a deep breath in hopes of calming your racing heart, you turn to meet the approaching trio. Sure enough, the one who had called your name was Seijuro Mikoshiba, the boy of your heart who was quickly walking towards you. The moment he was a foot away from you, he pulled you into a tight, warm hug. You blushed at the contact. You couldn't even lift your arms without them shaking insanely bad.

"Shall we go get the promised coffee?" You asked after you were released from Seijuro's arms. Although your cheeks were red, you could place the blame of the harsh winds that nipped at you. You and Seijuro walked ahead of Rin and Nitori, despite Rin being the one to invite you out.

"Did you hear about the weather forecast?" Rin asked you casually after you all ordered your drinks and found a place to sit. You sipped cautiously at your French vanilla cappuccino.

"No? Is it bad?" You questioned, your eyebrows furrowing. Rin took a large bite of his muffin and chewed slowly. He didn't answer until he swallowed.

"They predict a blizzard of sorts." Rin said. With a glance out the window, you frowned. The snow had surely picked up speed since you had all entered the Café.

"I guess we will have to shorten our visit then." You sighed. You had been hoping to spend more time with your childhood friend. With some reluctance, Rin nodded in agreement. Standing, you slipped your coat back on and wrapped the scarf tightly around your (s/c) neck tightly. Moving to grab your cappuccino, you were shocked to find Seijuro standing in front of you, a light blush on his face.

"Would you, uh, let me walk you home?" One of your eyebrows shot up at his question. A bush also dusted over your cheeks and nose.

"Oh, um, I guess . . ." You mumbled. Seijuro smiled brightly, grabbing his coat and scarf. Hugging Rin tightly and waving Nitori good-bye, you and Seijuro made your leave. Side by side, the two of you walked down the snow covered sidewalk. Unlike in the café where his presence didn't affect you so much, walking next to Seijuro made your heart beat faster.

"So, how are you and your swimming club?" Seijuro asked as the two of you passed. You watched as the cars and buses whizzed past you. Even in this snow, there were many people in the city just like any other day.

"Ah, we are doing great, actually! Rei has been improving a lot lately thanks to the money the club earned for making it to the regionals and then the nationals, and Haru's stroke has grown more beautiful, if that is possible. Then there's Makoto . . ." You trailed off at the mention of Makoto. Pursing your lips, you looked straight ahead of you. As you crossed the road, you could feel Seijuro's eyes boring into you.

"What about Makoto?" You could have sworn you heard a hidden tone of jealous in his voice.

"Nothing." Your reply came out faster than natural, making you cringe. It really wasn't nothing, not even close. Makoto had confessed his feelings for you just the other day. You hated having to reject him but he took it better well so you hadn't really let it bother you. Now that you spoke his name, the familiar feeling of guilt rose up in you.

"Oh." You nearly cringed again at his blunt response. Seijuro was always loud and cheerful, hardly ever doubting his decisions. Now as he answered you in a monotonous voice, you wanted to forget your insecurities and pull the golden eyed captain into your arms, clinging on to him for the much needed warmth.

"Seijuro-San." You paused in front of your apartment complex, looking up at Seijuro. His eyes were focused on the ground, his face nose down hidden behind his large scarf that sported the Samezuka school logo. Your heart ached at the sight of him. His usual cheerful demeanor was nowhere in sight.

"Yes?" Seijuro mumbled. The aching in your chest grew larger.

"What's wrong?" Your questioned was answered with silence. After a few moments, Seijuro asked the question that made all the blood in your face drain.

"Do you . . . like Makoto-Sama?" He did like you. He really, really did.

"N-no! Not at all! The one I like is-"You broke off, your (e/c) eyes shifting down towards the growing mounds of snow. "I like you, Seijuro-Kun."

The cold winds nipped at your skin but you didn't care. You could only feel the warmth of Seijuro Mikoshibia's lips as they pressed against your numb ones. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but you stayed close to Seijuro, your fingers curling into the material of his coat. You panted as your red nose rubbed against Seijuro's.

Your lips met again, this time more heated than before. His strong arms captivated you, holding you securely to his well-built chest. Your hands moved to caress both sides of his flawless face, enjoying the feeling of your fingers running over his smooth skin.

"I like you, too, (y/n)-Chan." Seijuro whispered lowly, his warmth breath flooding over your lips. You giggled lightly, blowing a raspberry. Seijuro gave his own chuckle.

"How about we go and make some noodles and warm tea?" Seijuro suggested, his large warm hand incasing yours. You smiled, nodding.

"But don't you try adding some secret 'good luck ingredient'. I never forgave you for the last time!" Seijuro laughed loudly, promising he wouldn't. Your heart fluttered. You were happy, happy that he liked you back.

Life was good sometimes, even in a blizzard.


	9. reader x rin 2

Pairing: Rin x Reader

_"I don't want to leave." You look over at your friend. His eyes are trained on the tree in front of the two of you. The tree had been the planted by your peers and you. The bricks encasing it bared the signature of all that helped. _

_ "I don't want you to leave either." You confessed. You kept your eyes on him. He was the first friend you made at Iwatobi. You both had been the new kids there. It was friendship at first site. _

_ "I know!" Rin exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Turning to stand in front of you, his hands grasped both of yours. "Come with me! My mother will happily help pay for your schooling, she really adores! We could become the very best swimmers together!" A sad smile casted over your childish features._

_ "Rin-Chan . . . you know I can't. My mother and brother need me." Rin's grin fell. An unbearably sad look crossed over his features. Not able to stand the sad look that crossed his features, you stood. Gently, you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his shoulder. You inhaled his scent. _

_ His arms snaked around you, holding you even tighter against him. No words were spoken between the two of you as you both stood in the comfort of each other's arms. You could feel Rin shaking under your arms but you said nothing. Instead, you rubbed his back caringly, like you would do with your klutz of brother when he got hurt. _

_ "P-Promise me something, (y/n)-Chan." Rin sniffed, pulling back slightly so that he could look down at you. He was only three inches taller than you so you didn't have to lean your head back too far to stare back up at him. "Promise that you won't forget about me." You smiled a silly smile. Stretching your neck, you pecked his cheek caringly. _

_ "Silly head, how could I ever forget about you?!" You exclaimed, removing your arms from around him and replacing them across your chest. He looked down at you, a shocked expression gracing his features. Slowly, his trademark pointy-tooth grin stretched across his face. _

_ "Heh, I am just too awesome to forget!" Rin exclaimed. You giggled. Silence wrapped around the two of you once more. _

_ "I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Rin whispered lowly, his grin flattering. Your own smile grew tight._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "I'll miss you, Rin."_

_ "I'll miss you, too, (y/n)."_

_ As you watched his descending form, something in your chest ached. You clutched the clothing over heart. You had the urge to run after him and beg him to stay, to let the tears you fought so hard to keep in fall. You just wanted him to stay with you. _

_ You could still taste his salty tears on your lips. _

**-**  
_You sat in front of the leaf-less tree. The wind blew barely yet it was so cold. You were bundled up in a heavy coat with a (f/c) scarf to protect your face. As you sat there, you stared at one spot. In that spot were three words. _

For the Team!

_ You missed your friend greatly. You had exchanged messages with him nonstop up until recently. Your messages had grown less and less by the day until it was only rarely that he replied once every week. _

_ You rested your chin on your knees. You don't know how long you had been there. Maybe an hour, maybe five. It didn't matter how long you stayed there. You would stay there forever if you could._

_ You ignore the harsh footfalls that sounded loudly. Even though they were growing closer you didn't bother to lift your head. You were too busy praying that Rin would return soon. You missed him a lot. You felt lonely without him. _

_ Sure you had the others but they didn't make you feel the way Rin did and still does. They were all great and funny and kind to you but they were missing something. Rin had something special about him, something no one else had. Though you weren't sure what exactly that different something was. _

_ "(y/n)?" Your heart stopped and your throat grew tight. That voice . . . there's no way . . . You lifted your head. Your eyes met the alluring red eyes of your best friend. A warm feeling bubbled in the pit of your stomach. You could barely contain your excitement as you jumped to your feet. _

_ "Rin!" You choked. Rin sniffed smiling slightly. His smile is what caused you to see the tears that stained his cheeks. "Rin?" Your voice softened. You took a step forward, a hand held out in front of you. Your hand creased his wet cheek. _

_ "What happened?' You whispered softly, your eyes softening. A scowl crossed his features. Pushing your hand away, Rin turned away. As he did so, your hand brushed against his damped locks. You frowned. Where was he swimming in this weather?_

_ "Nothing happened besides the fact that all my training just blew up in my face just ten minutes ago!" Even though his anger wasn't directed at you, his harsh tone caused you to flinch. You knew exactly what he meant. He had raced Haruka Nanase and lost. _

_ "Rin, please calm-"_

_ "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, (y/n)!" Rin snarled, his narrowed eyes shifting to res ton you. You shrunk back and buried your nose further into your scarf. Rin continued. "You shouldn't even like me anymore. You should be mad, so mad that you even hate me. God damn it, why are you so hard to get rid of?!" _

_ "G-get rid of m-m-me?" You squeaked, tears pricking your eyes. _

_ "Yes! I need you out of my life." Your lip began to tremble dangerously. How did he go from cursing Haruka's skill to telling you that he didn't want to be your friend anymore? It didn't make sense. _

_ "R-r-rin . . ." Tears pooled from your eyes. His eyes widened and his scowl fell as the tears streamed down your face. _

_ "(y/n)-Chan . . . I'm sorry." Not even a second later you were engulfed in his warmth. Tears continue to trickle down your face as you clutched his coat tightly. _

_ "W-Why did y-y-you say such me-mean things?" You hiccupped. You felt Rin sigh underneath you. Grasping your chin in his hand, Rin tilted your head back. You (e/c) eyes ringed with tears stared up into his similar red ones. You two were such crybabies. _

_ "I-I just got scared, okay. That's why I didn't message back that often after a while." Rin mumbled, rubbing his cold nose against yours. Your cheeks flared at his actions but your eyes stayed trained on his. "I got scared that you would forget about me and find new friends. I was so, so scared that you would replace me." His sorrowful whisper brought back the familiar dull ache from that time before. _

_ "No one could replace you Rin . . . you're special." You whispered, rubbing your nose against his. You giggled as Rin became flustered. _

_ "I-I have to get back to my mom. We're leaving in the morning." You could feel your face fall at his words. _

_ "Oh." _

_ "Hey, hey now. No more sadness. I already made you cry out of my anger and frustration." Rin cooed gently, smoothing your hair back. You sniffed loudly. _

_ "Promise to right more." _

_ "I promise."_

_ "Also, don't give up on swimming. I want to swim with you once more." Rin grinned widely. _

_ "Of course! I gotta swim with the prettiest girl, ever!" You giggled, punching him lightly on the arm. You said your final goodbye. Once he was gone, the familiar ache of loneness filled you. _

_ Your eyes stung as the wind blew harshly in your face. _

**-**  
You sat at the edge of the pool, kicking lazily at the water. Surprisingly, the rest of the swim club. You found it odd at first but you quickly brushed it off. Throwing your long (h/c) strands into a tight bun, you pushed yourself the rest of the way into the pool.

You welcomed the icy cold water that nipped at your skin with open arms. You had grown fond of the cold. It always brought back the sweetest memories, the ones you cherished so dearly. You gently eased into a back float.

Your mother had been promoted all the way to the vice-president of the company she worked at. This drastic promotion allowed your mother to afford a better house and your brother was most definitely getting spoiled. Instead of envying him like many older siblings would, you were happy for him. He didn't have to live his childhood barely getting any treats or new clothes. He would be spared the harshness of the world for just a bit longer.

Your thoughts shifted to Rin. As promised, the two of you spoke back and forth almost constantly. He always managed to keep you entertained with his adventures in Australia. He even promised to one day take you to Australia to visit. You couldn't wait.

You missed your friend. The dull ache never left you, even when you were surrounded by your friends. There was something special about Rin, you just didn't know what yet.

"Well, you have improved a lot. Physically I mean." Your eyes flashed open. In a nanosecond your feet were on the pool floor and your eyes were on the red head standing at the edge of the pool. His hair had grown longer and his muscled arms showed the fruits of his labor. The one thing that didn't change about him were his eyes.

"Rin! What are you doing here?!" You asked. You started heading towards him. You didn't even make it two steps when Rin splashed in. Rubbing the water from your eyes, you were confused to find that Rin was nowhere to be found.

"Rin, where are y-" You screeched as two slender arms wounded around you, holding you tightly to a well-toned chest.

"Boo." His breath tickled your ears causing you to shiver involuntarily. As much as you wanted to be embarrassingly uncomfortable in his arms, you found that you actually really liked being in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" You asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Rin purred. Silence hung in the air.

"(y/n), can I tell you something?" Rin suddenly asked. You turned around in his arms, your eyes meeting his. Your breath was nearly knocked out of as your eyes scanned his matured features. He was breath-taking beautiful.

"Sure!"

"Well," Rin took a deep breath, "ever since the day I left for Australia I could never get you out of my head, no matter what. During class, instead of focusing on lesson, I focused on _you. _You perfect (h/c) hair, your beautiful (e/c) orbs, and your perfect figure had me a stars truck fool." Your eyes widened in realization.

"R-rin?"

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you." You didn't get a chance to lip before his lips pressed against yours.

His lips were soft and plumped. They moved expertly against your inexperienced ones. Of course, your lack of skill didn't prevent you from kissing him back. Your arms wounded around his neck, pulling his body closer to you. Groaning, Rin pulled away.

"I think that as you like me too?" Rin asked, panting slightly. You smiled slyly before pulling him down for another kiss.

He didn't taste like tears this time.


End file.
